Aftermath of a Lost Soul
Comato sat patiently among a majority of the Leaf Villages Jonin as the results of the recent attack on the village were read aloud. The speaker was a chunin, who's nerves were so obvious that Comato didn't even need his Sharingan to tell he had more than a little stage fright. "The casualties of the attack remain approximately zero." the chunin read on nervously. "Only one building was lost in the attack with damage... minor damage inflicted to other buildings by the explosions. All the victims, with the acceptation of Hi... Lady Hinata, recovered shorty before the attacker escaped. They show... only showed signs of fatigue and nothing more." The poor chunin gulped hard. "Any questions?" Comato walked onto the stage, dismissing the chunin. Clearing his throat Comato paused for a couple of seconds to wait for everyone to get silent. When the room became silent Comato spoke with a loud, clear voice. "As you all know the village was unexpectedly attacked. The reasons are still unknown. There is not much that is known about this person other than that he has the ability to become intangible and take possession of a person's soul. Me and my team, Team Zero: Hanani Hyūga and Kaio Uchiha will replace Randy. We have prepared to hunt for this enemy, reclaim Lady Hinata's soul and put him down." Comato paused to take a deep breath. "The reason why I'm up here talking to you all is because we are going to need assistance. The enemy could have gotten far. We are going to set up different squadrons to search every corner of the Land of Fire. Naruto Sensei is on his back for his meeting. Randy is NOT to leave the village unless Naruto Sensei gives the okay. Are there any questions? If not, be prepared to be assigned to squadrons." Comato paused to receive questions. Before anyone has a chance to ask Comato any question, a chunin appeared on the stage and leaned in to whisper to Comato. "Sir, a young woman is a the Northern gate requesting the Hokage. We told her he is away but she demands to enter the village and see the person in charge." Comato turned and faced the chunin. "I'm not in charge. You should report her to the Hokage's advisor, Shikamaru Nara. He should provide assistance to what she needs." Comato leaned in closer. "I'm the last person Naruto Sensei would leave in charge." Another messenger was sent to inform Shikamaru." the chunin informed. "But he young woman specifically said she wanted to know about the Phantom State user that attacked. We are informing all of the Leaf's higher ups." Comaro paused for a minute. Placing his hand on his head, he sighed. "Well if Shikamaru will allow it, she can be brought to me. I will try to answer her questions." Comato sent the chunin to retrieve the girl. The ninja that had been attending the briefing began dispursing, heading off their respected assignments. Comato waited on the stage for the chunin to return. Within a few minutes the chunin returned, a young woman, no older than 17, following close behind. The woman was dressed in strange combat gear that appeared to be similar to ANBU combat attire but with several key differences. Over a navy blue undershirt, the woman wore a combat vest, two black strips of fabric holding it close to her slender body. Long fingerless glove stretched almost all the way to her shoulders, but left just enough of her shoulders bare to reveal a tattoo. The tattoo was a small flame, encased by the outline of a diamond. The color of the diamond was similar to the woman's deep blue eyes, while the flame resembled her crimson hair. Black lines of face paint were present on the woman, one line starching across her face and over her nose with two more lines stemming from her eyes and curving outwards towards the edges of her face. Across the woman's lower back was a sheath, containing what appeared to be a kukri style blade. "Who are you?" the woman asked sternly. Comato paused looking at the young woman. "Well I should be asking you that. Considering that you are the person who came to the village demanding to see the Hokage. But anyway, I'm Comato Uchiha. Special Operations Jonin. I've put this entire operation together. And you are?" "I need to know about the Phantom Style user that attacked the village." the woman demanded, ignoring Comato's question. "Were you the one that fought him?" Comato gave her a blank facial expression. "She's rude. Really rude" he thought. "No..the Hokage's son was the person who fought him. But he is currently incapacitated." Comato lied. "So, you know about the Phantom State?" "Yes." the woman said. "In fact my... father fought and kill the original user of the technique." Comato stared at the woman. "Can you tell me everything I need to know about this technique. Like its weaknesses and things of that nature." "I've been told to relay that information with the Hokage. Is he expected to arrive soon?" Comato sighed. "Yeah. But we can't afford to lose any more time. With every moment we discussing the Hokage's location, that man will get away with Lady Hinata's soul. Kaio and Hanani, let's head out. You can wait for the Hokage." Comato told the woman as he prepared to set off with his team. "If your going after the Phantom State user than. I'm coming with you. You can try to follow, but that would be wasting time wouldn't it?" "Alright, if you're going to follow stay close.." Comato and his teammates left the Leaf Village sending Shinobi to the corners of the Land of Fire to search for Seitoshi. "So...how does this Phantom State work?" Comato asked the girl. "By fusing one's body with their chakra and life energy." the young woman explained, not even turning to face Comato. "The user's physical body takes on the qualities of those intangible substances. Phantom state also grants the ability to manipulate the life force of other human's, taking their soul being just one example. In addition they can solidify their chakra in the same way they take this quality away form their tangible form. The original Phantom State user, Dokutādesu, was also able to use his chakra to create a tangible barrier, similar in power to a Susanoo. What is most troublesome about Phantom State, is that it's true potential likely hasn't yet been realized." "It could mean that Lady Hinata's soul is gone forever." Comato started to grow frustrated. "Damn..." Hanani watched as Comato grew angry. "Are there any weaknesses or ways to reclaim the stolen souls?" Hanani asked. "Reclaiming a stolen soul isn't as hard as it would seam." The woman explained. "If the capturer is killed the seal on the soul is released. Typically if a Phantom Style user steals a soul, they mutilate the corpse, killing their enemy. The user can of course destroy the soul, but at the cost of a portion of their own life energy. It is unlikely Lady Hinata's soul is in any immediate danger." As the woman passes through a patch of sunlight gleaming through the trees, Comato catches a glimpse of her forearm guards, each bearing the Leaf Villages symbol. Comato gazed at her forearm guards, wondering where she was from. "At the rate we'll never find him." Comato started to grow more frustrated as each second passed by. "Don't worry about it. I can put him by myself. I don't even have to be near him to do it. So, there's no need to continue to gather information on him nor his phantom state. Right now, we just need to find him." Kaio stated looking straight as he talked. The woman shifted her sapphire eyes towards Comato, catching him looking at her forearm guards. "Yes." she started. "I'm a former Leaf Ninja. I left the village a few years ago." Everyone was quiet after hearing her statement. "You are from the Hidden Leaves? I've never seen you before." Hanani spoke softly. "Me either. I've been living there for years and this is the first time we've met." "I was one of the last of a secret group of ninja." the woman explained. "Very few knew about us. Each of us were the result of a mad man's experiments. I fear this Phantom State user may be the same thing." "Experiment? Did Naruto Sensei know of this?" Comato asked. "That guy...I wonder how far he could be." "He knew of me and helped keep me a secret. As the Third, Forth and Fifth Hokage's kept those before me a secret." The woman began pulling ahead of Comato, finally turning to face him. "Where exactly do you plan to search for your target? Your likely wasting your time. "I suspect that he is heading toward the Northern border." Comato stated. "Why do you think he's heading that way?" Hanani asked. Comato looked at her out the corner of his eye. "He came from the Land of Wind, that's where Randy was coming from. And the two had to encounter each other on his way back. I notice that Randy was in a rush when he arrived and that the man didn't appear until Randy showed up. The Land of Wind is southwest from the Land of Fire. It wouldn't be very strategic to head back to the place you came from after attacking a village. He's gonna lay low for a while. Just in case I'm wrong, I've already sent a squadron to the the Land of Wind." "The Phantom State user didn't happen to use a Transportation Scroll did he?" The woman asked. "I see him step on a scroll before disappearing. I'm not sure if that's what you are talking about." Comato told her. "By the way...what's your name." Kaio asked. "If we are to trust you, we should AT least know your name. The woman's eyes shifted towards Kaio, her head remaining still. "Akemi." she said. "My name is Akemi. Ask for the scroll, he's likely a full day ahead of any search party if that's the case. Phantom State allows the user to bypass the range limitation that typically prevent someone from traveling more than a few kilometers with a Transportation Scroll. He could be in any of the neighboring countries by now." "If that's so then we'll have no but to move faster." Comato stopped. "Kaio. Now." Kaio opened a dimensional void. "Everyone go inn. Kaio will take us to the northern border. We will intercept him there. He is extremely weakened, he shouldn't be outside of the Land of Fire yet." "I have my doubts." Akemi said as she entered the void. "Chances are he's found a way to hide. Even if your correct about his escape route." Exiting the dimension, Comato and the other stood at the border. "So there's the plan we will split up in to two groups and find that man....Hanani, you with Kaio. Akemi, you're with me." Comato had split them up. "Let's move out." Akemi was hesitant, not liking being ordered like a member of Comato's squad, but went along with Comato's strategy. With Hanani and Kaio heading east along the border, Comato and Akemi headed west along the border. "So where do you expect him to be?" Akemi asked Comato. "If he's headed for the northern border there are several countries he could slip into. In fact if me mad his way to the Land of Hot Springs he could likely find a port and disappear completely. The village has great reach but it can still only search so far." "You're right. Nothing is getting done like this." Comato creates thirty wood clones. "They shall provide assistance." Comato has his clones scatter in many different directions to speed up the hunt for Seitoshi. "So tell me....how did you find out about the attack? And why did you leave the village?" Comato asked Akemi. Akemi simply looked at Comato for a moment with a blank stare. "You like your questions." she finally stated. "Very well, I happened to be nearby and ran into a patrol from the Leaf. They told me someone attacked the village, mentioning his ability to faze through solid matter. I immediately headed to the village. Asked for why I left the village, there's no simple answer. We'll say it was becoming difficult to achieve my goals while based there." "I see. But you do realize that it could have been a user of Kamui? How much do you know of this person? I need to know everything there is to know about this 'Phantom State' and how to stop it." Comato stared Akemi in the eyes. "If you expect to be trusted we need to know all the information you know about that man." "A Kamui user was unlikely." Akemi explained. "Not all Uchiha are capable of the ability. I'm not even sure if any Uchiha outside the Leaf even use it. Much less one willing to launch a solo attack on the Leaf. In regards to the attacker, I know nothing. It was believed that all the users of the ability were dead. Everything I know about Phantom State is second hand knowledge. If you want someone who has fought Phantom Style users before, I can bring you to meet him. After your failed search that is." "You're so optimistic. I can't fail this mission. Lady Hinata's life hangs in the balance! When that guy decided to mess with my best friend, he was granted a death wish. He made it personal for everyone in the village by taking for soul. I must find him at all costs" Comato clenched his fists banging them against a tree. "Determination will only get one so far." Akemi said. "When it comes to finding a ghost, your better off letting them find you." Comato turned to face Akemi and saw that she wasn't looking at him, but off into the distance. Akemi saw Comato had turned to her and shrugged. "Just thinking out load." she said. "What are you here for? To help or to criticize? You are not being helpful." Comato started to get angry. "I'm going to find that... Join me when you feel like you can be helpful." Akemi let a alight smile slip, growing amused at Comato's anger. "What's your relation to Sasuke?" She asked. Comato gave Akemi a funny look. "We're clansmen....nothing more, nothing less. Why do you ask that?" "Hādo used to talk about Sasuke's narrow minded determination." Akemi explained "You seem to share that quality. Just an observation." Akemi brought her hand up to her mouth and bit down on her thumb. I, Inu, Tori, Sāru, Hitsuji "Summoning Jutsu" Akemi brought her hand down on the ground in front of her. In a puff of white smoke, a handful of pidgins appeared in a ring. One by one the pidgins flew off into the air. "They'll provide air reconnaissance. Satisfied?" Comato smiled. "Yeah they will." Let's continue our search. Comato started to pick up pace. "My clones haven't found anything yet. Hopefully your summonings will find something." "If your clones haven't found anything it is unlikely our target is in the area. A Phantom State user would be obvious to a Sharingan user. So who was it that fought the Phantom Style user? Obviously it wasn't you." "It was my best friend...Randy Uzumaki." Comato started to grow frustrated again. "Damn....nothing is going as planned. I thought that I made all the right calls." "Sometimes even that's not enough." Akemi stated. Comato noticed she was staring into the distance again, something seemed to weigh heavily on her mind and the steely look in her eyes has softened. "Even if all the right calls are mad, all the right precautions taken, something unexpected still happens and everything is over." "We've searched everywhere and found nothing. I guess I'll called it off." Comato contact teammates to call their mission off. "I will take you to meet Randy when we get back. As Comoto finished speaking, Akemi's pidgins returned and landed, forming the same ring they had been summoned in. One of the pidgins stepped out of the ring and fluttered its wings. The rest of the pidgins bursts into puffs of white smoke and vanished. "Looks like this one found something." Akemi said, lacking enthusiasm. "Not the target but something worth checking out. About four kilometers southwest. "Alright. I'll have Kaio and Hanani met us there. Let's head in that direction." Comato and Akemi headed southwest from their current location. "What do you suspect it found?" "Probably some sign that your target was hear but isn't anymore. I've give you credit, you had the right idea searching the northern border, but it seems the target never made it quite that far. Probably used another stashed Transportation Scroll." It wasn't long before Akemi and Comato reached their destination. As Akemi had predicted, it was obvious that their target had been present, but was no longer in the area. Nearly a dozen trees lay strewn across the ground, having been cut down by a powerful attack. At the end of the downed trees was a blank scroll. Not but two meters from the scroll, several dried drops of blood stained the grass. "He was definitely here. The scroll look extremely similar to the one he used to escape." Comato walked closer to the scroll. "The real question is where he could've went after he passed through here." Comato turned to Akemi. "What do you think?" Akemi walked over to the scroll placed on the ground. "He's with someone." Akemi stated. "You can see the outline of two different footprints on the scroll." Akemi looked concerned. "Are you sure there was only one Phantom State user?" "No. Not that I know of." Comato walked closer to Akemi. Kaio and Hanani reached arrived. "What did you guys find?" Hanani asked. "I think we have a serious problem on our hands." Akemi stated before Comato could say anything. Akemi walked to the edge of the downed trees and again began looking off into the distance. "Needless to say your search was an overall failure." "I kinda figured that but what do you mean we have a serious problem?" Comato started to wonder. "Do you know his next move or something?" Akemi stared at Comato, concern ever present in her eyes. "I think there's someone you need to talk to. Now." Hanani started to grow worried. "Wait. What's going on?" "Your leader here has missed some important information. I fear there may be more than one Phantom State user." Hanani scoffed. "There was barely enough information for the one who attacked the village! Comato did what he could with the little information we had!" Akemi looked at Hanani and smirked. "Is that how it is between you two? I wouldn't have guess at first." Hanani's face slightly shifted in color. "What exactly are you implying!" Comato and Kaio both stood watching the two girls, confused about what they were talking about. "I thought we were talking about the mission?" Kaio whispered. "I did too. I don't know what's going on now." Amusement flickered in Akemi's eyes as Hanani stared her down. Only a few moments pasted before Akemi turned her attention back to Comato. "First I need to speak with the Hokage's son. If you wish I will then take you to see Yoru. He's the only one still alive with first hand experience fighting Phantom State users." "So she's just going to ignore me." Hanani took a deep breath then looked at Comato. "We'll be heading back now. This mission has been deemed a failure. Let's contact the other squadrons and head home." Kaio followed not saying a word. "So who exactly is this Your guy?" Comato asked Akemi. "My mentor." Akemi replied, keeping her eyes forward. "At least the only one who's still alive. He, my birth mother and Hādo defeated the original Phantom State user during the 4th Great War." "Is that so." Comato's team started towards the leaf. By now the Hokage has returned to the village. "I expect that Naruto Sensei has car home." Comato started to worried about Randy. "I don't suppose he'll be happy upon his return." Akemi stated. "At least this time the Leaf wasn't leveled by a lone ninja." "That guy is nothing. I could have beaten him with utter ease." Kaio stated looking straight ahead. "Randy was too weak" Akemi turned to Kaio, still smirking. "So naïve. Did you have and answer that the Uzumaki didn't? From what I gather, you both misjudged the enemy's state after the battle, even with your Dōjutsu." "If I were you I would hold my tongue." Kaio started to smiled. "That can get you in a world of trouble. " Akemi was about to state that Kaio didn't yet know the kind of trouble his tough guy act may lead to, but decided against it. He mission was gathering information. Not getting into confrontation with yet another ally ninja. Akemi simply smiled and waved south in the direction of the village. "Lead the way oh great Uchiha." She said sarcastically. "Stop Kaio...this isn't what we need right now. Once we reach the village we will report report straight to Naruto Sensei." Comato stated sighing out of frustration. "There's no need to turn against one another. I'm almost certain that he will show up again. And we'll be ready for it." With that the group headed back towards the Leaf Village. Akemi remained at the rear of the group, observing each of her "allies" as they jumped along the tree tops. She had no doubt of their strength, it being potentially greater than her own. But there was no telling what the strength of their common enemy was. Until a few days ago no one had seen a Phantom State user in nearly three decades. Why would one, if not several, suddenly appear? Perhaps Yoru would have a better idea of the reasoning. As they made their way to Hidden Leaf, all the members of the team keep their thoughts on Akemi. "Hmph....she's amusing.'"" Kaio thought glancing back at Akemi. "''Ugh. I don't like her...and I usually like everyone." Hanani thought. Comato smiled. "She pretty awesome. Kinda rude, but she's straight forward and dedicated. Those qualities have to be worth something." It took just under a day for the team to return from the northern border. They arrived at the north gate at mid day. All were exhausted from the nonstop trip, although none were willing to admit it. Upon drawing close to the north gate they noticed a mass of frantic Leaf Ninja huddled together around someone. They could hear shouting but from this distance it sounded like incoherent gibberish. "What's going on there?" Akemi asked. "I don't have clue." Comato said letting off a small laugh. The team drew closer to the uprising chaos to hear a very familiar voice shouting to get pass the hurtling Shinobi. "Get the hell out of my way!" The voice continue to yell. Comato instantly knew who the person was. "B-But your father has prohibited you from leaving the village. You can't leave!" Comato walked closer to the ruckus. "What's he doing?" Comato thought "I take it that's the Hokage's son?" Akemi asked. So Naruto is here. I will finally get to meet him. I wonder if he's as thick skulled as Hādo always made him out to be. "Yeah...he is." Comato said with disappointing sighs. Randy continued to argue with the men. "I'm going to have to call you father!" One man threatened. Randy slowly turned to the man giving him a facr of dissatisfaction. "Tell him...he doing scare me." Akemi smirked. "He defeated the Phantom State user?" Akemi asked, coming off like she was being sarcastic more so than asking a question. Randy began shouting above the half dozen ninja trying to hold him back. "He seems just like his father was." Akemi's smirk vanished as she realized what she said. She turned to see Comato, Kaio and Hanani looking at her. Hanani gave Akemi a look a disgust and displeasure. "You are s piece of work." Hanani stated. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere the Naruto came to halt Randy's moments. "I thought I told you to remain at home." Akemi approached the gate as Naruto began scolding Randy. "How am I supposed to trust you if you keep trying to run off like this? I know the situation is difficult but you and I both know that running out blindly isn't going to solve anything." Akemi approached Naruto, seemingly ignoring the fact he was still talking to Randy. "Lord Hokage." Akemi said. "Ummm..can't you see that we're talking? Or are you deaf and blind?" Randy said angrily to Akemi. Naruto held up his hand to silence Randy. "What is it?" Naruto said calmly. Akemi stud straight, being sure she showed excellent poise in the presence of the Hokage, as Yoru had instructed her to do should she ever meet him. "My name is Akemi." She stated, speaking loud and clearly. "You don't know me, but you knew my masters, Hādo and Yoru. I have come to investigate the Phantom State user and request promotion to speak with your son." Naruto was fairly impressed by the way Akemi presented herself to him. "Indeed. I am very familiar with Hādo and Yoru." Randy stared at Akemi mainly upset that she completely ignored his statement and continued to interrupt their conversation. "Sure.. You may speak to him." Naruto turned to Randy. "We will talk about this later.... You are not allowed to leave, is that clear?" Randy rolled his eyes. "Sure...whatever." Naruto sighed placing his hand on Randy's head. "I'm just as shaken up as you. Don't make this harder for me..." Naruto nodded at Akemi and headed back to the Hokage palace. The ninja that had attempted to restrain Randy began dispersing into the village, confident Randy would not try and escape again. Akemi turned to Randy and offered her hand. "So your the famous prodigy child, Randy Uzumaki. My name is Akemi." "Famous? Yes....but I'm no prodigy." Randy said looking at Akemi. "What do you want? I'm really not in the mood.' "How modest." Akemi said in a way that made it hard to tell if she was being sarcastic. She pulled her hand back, seeing Randy was not in the mood for formal greeting. Akemi did not care, since, neither was she. "I need to know anything and everything you learned about the Phantom State user you fought. It is very important that-" Akemi was cut off. "You couldn't have wait til we came for Sensei's office?" Comato said interrupting Akemi's conversation with Randy. Hanani and Kaio walked over to the other three. "You really know how to make a great first impression." Akemi tried not to show that she was annoyed by the interruption. "If you wish to have this conversation elsewhere that's fine." Akemi said. "But we can't afford to waste time. If there are more than one Phantom State user out there, who knows what they have planned." "No....I'm perfectly fine with finishing this in our current location." Randy replied. "Oh and if you are trying to help find Seitoshi....I don't really need it. I have his chakra signature memorized. i will find he on my own....and defeat him ON MY OWN." Akemi was beginning to grow impatient with Randy. Yoru had warned her, stating that if Randy was anything like his father he would likely resist assistance. The prior knowledge didn't change the fact Akemi found the boy's stubbornness annoying. "If you approach this like an idiot you'll be putting more than just Lady Hinata's life at risk. You have an entire village backing you up. You'd be a fool not to take advantage of that." "Don't you speak of my mother." Randy stepped to Akemi's face. "I told you once and now I'm telling you a second time. I don't need or want your help. Now get the hell out of my way." Randy bushed pass Akemi. Everyone stood in silence to await for Akemi's reaction. Akemi had a smirk on her face as Randy began walking away. Comato could almost see the wheels turning inside her head. "I see what the problem is." Askmei shouted to Randy. "Your afraid I'll show you up. You already failed once and you can't stand the thought of someone else getting the job done." "Ha!" Randy turned around. "See you've got everything all wrong. This guy is mine because of what he did to my mother. If you don't want to die....I would suggest you shut your damn mouth." Akmei's smirk remain unchanged. "Right, you'd kill me just like that Phantom State user. You can take your anger out on me all you like, but the fact is you aren't going to be able to find your target. I at least have an idea of where he might be." Comato, Kaio and Hanani all stared at Akemi, taken off guard by her last statement. "I don't care care about the other phantom user. All I care about is killing Seitoshi. That's it." Randy continued towards the leaf gate. Akemi's smirk faded. "Looks like I'm going to need to do this the hard way." Akemi quickly formed the Mi hand seal. As Randy took his next step the earth beneath his feet gave way, quickly returning to it's original place, trapping him up to his knees in the ground. Before Randy even had time to yell out, Akemi was on him, placing a hand on the boy's back. Diamonds began forming around Randy's body and spreading into the ground, effectively trapping him. In only a moment, Randy was encased in diamond, with only his head exposed. Akemi stud between him and the gate, the blade of her kukri resting up against Randy's neck. By the time Akemi had her kukri against Randy's neck, Comato was beside her with his kunai against her's. "Do you wanna explain yourself?" Comato asked Akemi. "What do you think you're doing?" Hanani stood somewhat amazed at Akemi's speed. "Looks like someone really wants to die." Randy stated while encased in diamonds. Akemi's eyes shifted from Randy, to Comato, and back to Randy. For the first time since she returned to the Hidden Leaf Village, a look of genuine anger washed over her face. "I don't think any of you are completely aware of what is at stake." Akemi said, loud enough for even Hanani and Kaio to hear. "Phantom State was invented by a madman, who almost plunged this world into a living hell. If Phantom State users are suddenly popping up it's not a coincidence." Akemi tightened her grip on the handle of her kukri. "It is my sworn duty to prevent that madman from attempting to do the same thing again. It was the dying wish of both Hādo Sensei and Manami Sensei that I protect this world from the demons that still lurk in the shadows." Akemi leaned in closer to Randy and began speaking slightly quieter, ensuring Randy knew the next words were meant especially for him. "And I'm not going to let the oversized ego of a little Uzumaki punk put this entire world in jeopardy." "Oversized ego?" Randy said taking those words at an insult. "You think you know me? You don't know shit about me! You all think that I'm some prodigy child that was given everything... Then only thing I was actually given was Kurama. I had to work for where I am now....That guy took away my mother!" Randy's anger stated to flourish in his body movements. "I've think you made your point...let him go." Comato said to Akemi. Akemi's eyes shifted back towards Comato. "I hope he's not always this stubborn." Akemi sheathed her kukri and turned her eyes back to Randy. "You know, you take a lot of what you have for granted. If you want to find your target, I'll be in the village till tomorrow morning. After that I'll be setting out to clean up the mess you left." Akemi tapped the diamond with her index finger, shattering it into a fine dust and allowing it to dissipate. Without another word Akemi turned around began walking away, deeper into the village. Randy got himself out of the ground. "My mess? Do she think I asked for this crap? Ughh. I hate her attitude." Randy watching Akemi walk away. Comato walked over to see Randy. "We will catch you guys later. I need to talk to Randy." Kaio and Hanani dismissed themselves so Comato and Randy could talk. "What is it that you want?" Randy asked Comato. "I want to talk to you about Akemi....she might not seem like it but she means well. She is really dedicated to finding out who those phantom people are. And she needs your help more than anything. Randy.....if you really want to find Seitoshi you going to need her help. We are heading out tomorrow morning... She has a lead on where he could be located. You can come if you like..." Randy stood still to think about what Comato told him. "Whatever." Randy replied. "We'll meet at the gate at 7 am. Don't be late. See you later.....think about what I said" Comato started to trail away from Randy. "See you later." Comato and Randy parted ways. Randy back to the hospital to see his mother. He walked beside her touch touching her warm arm. "I bring you back.. I swear!" Randy thought as a single tear rolled down the side of his face. "I'll do it....for you." Several Hours Later Akemi sat in the center of a small room. The room was bare, minus a small bed and dresser placed under the lone window. Akemi had shed her combat attire an now dawned a simple purple top, mesh covering her collar bone and shoulders. She wore tight black shorts that ended just above her knees and boots with a short heel. Her face paint had been removed, allowing her youthful features to show and display a simple beauty that had been previously masked. A dozen scrolls were scattered across the floor of the room. Some depicted physical maps of the Land of Fire, red X's marking various locations. Several of the scrolls appeared old and slightly damaged, lists of DNA sequences, experiment names and dates scribbled haphazardly across the writing space. The scroll placed in front of Akemi's crossed legs had a series of seals scrolled across the center. Akemi slammed her hand down on the first seal, summoning a single pidgin with a streak of crimson colored feathers wrapping around it's neck. The pidgin cooed softly as it flew up onto the back of Akemi's hand. "Return to Yoru." Akemi ordered the pidgin in a soft voice. The pidgin cooed once more before flying out the open window. As Akemi watched the pidgin sore over the Hidden Leaf Village, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Akemi said, addressing whoever was on the other side of the door. Comato walked into Akemi's room. "Heya...sorry to bother you but I have some interesting news. Randy is joining us..he will cooperate and help us locate the Phantom State users." "I figured as much." Akemi said, a smile on her face. "Randy is quite strong willed. Not everyone would have stud their ground in the same situation." Akmei closed the scroll lying in front of her and calmly rose to her feet. "You and your group interested in dinner? My treat." Akemi smiled and tilted her head as she produced a wad of Ryo and waved it like a fan. Comato was taken off guard by Akemi sudden change in character. "Uhhh. Are you feeling okay?" Comato stated giving Akemi a strange look. "I'm a little hungry if that's what your asking." Akmei said, stuffing the Ryo under the mesh in the top of her shirt. "Come on, you can't say your not hungry after all the travel. It would be a good opportunity for me to get to know all of you. If we're going to be on the same side it wouldn't hurt to be friendly with each other for a bit." Akmei began gathering several of the scrolls scattered across the floor and placing them on the bed. "You mind helping with these? I rather not leave them all over the floor like this." "Uhh sure." Comato helped Akemi pick up her scrolls still shocked by her attitude shift. "Yeah....I guess you're right about that. " Comato gave Akemi a warm smile. "After we're done here we can go round up the rest of my team." Akmei returned Comato's smile as she finished rolling one of the scrolls and placed it on the bed. "Terrific, you can all meet me at Akane's restaurant in an hour." Akemi said, referring to an expensive restaurant that had recently opened in the village's business district. "And do be shy with your orders, I have plenty of money." "Alright! I'll make sure everyone is there." Comato left to inform his teammates of Akemi's request. At first they were all skeptical about attending until he informed them that she would be buying. No able to turn away from a free meal everyone agreed to meet at the new restaurant an hour later. One Hour Later Akane's Restaurant had been opened early in the year by a former merchant by the same name, who had decided to settle in the Hidden Leaf. The restaurant was massive, being only slightly smaller than the Hokage's palace. The restaurant had three floors, with the third being reserved for private parties. The entire restaurant employed 16 cooks and 12 waiters. Some considered the venue to be under staffed but the employees were all so adept at their jobs this was hardly noticed. Long red curtains and floral designs decorated the venue and created a soothing atmosphere. Few left Akane's unsatisfied with the reasonably priced food. Upon entering, Comato and the group were led directly away from the busy first and second floors to the third floor. Akemi was the only occupant at a table located in the far corner of the restaurant, leaning forward with her hands clasp under her chin. She was wearing the same purple mesh top that she wore in the Inn. A single candle in the center of the table cast an orange glow over the upper body. "Glad you could all make it." Akemi said happily as Comato's head emerged from the stairwell. Everyone was surprised to be brought to the top floor of the exclusive restaurant. "Wow Akemi you really went all out." Comato said. "Thanks for having us." Everyone took their seats weary of Akemi's behavior. "Randy will be running late......he busy talking to his dad." Comato informed. "No problem." Akemi said, her oddly cheery smile remaining unchanged. "We'll wait for him before we order. In the mean time, Why don't we to get to know each other a little better. To be courteous, I'll let any of you have the first question." Akemi sat quietly as she waited for the first question, her eyes gently shifting between Kaio, Hanani and Comato. "First off....I would like to apologize for my behavior. And I hoping that we could be friends." Hanani stated calmly. "Well....I guess I'll be the person to ask. Akemi....do you want a split personality? Its just that all of a sudden you are so kind, sweethearted and likable. " Kaio stated without hesitation. Comato wasn't surprised by his brother's somewhat rude question. "Why can't he just ask what her favorite color was?" Comato thought to himself look at Akemi, waiting for her response. Akmei's smile remained unchanged. "I figured that was coming." She stated calmly. "I guess you could call it a split personality, but not in the traditional sense." Akemi placed both her hands on the table and sat straight up as she began explaining. "There are certainly two distinct sides to my personality. When I'm on an assignment, nothing matters othern than my objective. While not on a mission, I can relax and focus more on social interaction. It's not a mental disorder, it's simply how I was designed, to be efficient on missions and pleasant otherwise." Akemi locked eyes with Comato, maintain eye contact for what Comato (as well as Hanani) felt to be an awkward few moments, then turned to Kaio. "So my question for you." Akemi started. "You weren't born in the Hidden Leaf, were you?" "Nope. We were born I'm Amegakure...." Comato answered gently looking back at Akemi. "We were separated at child birth. Its a long story about how we met each other." Kaio looked at Comato "Couple of years ago....I wasn't the person you see before you now." "It's funny how life works out." Akmei said. "So now either Hanani or Comato get to ask a question. Go ahead." "So umm....were you you from?" Hanani asked Akemi. "I would also like to know where you're from." Comato said happily. Akmei tilted her headand closed her eyes, but her cheery smile remained oddly in place. "A simple question." Akemi said. "But one that can reveal a lot about a person. I was born within the walls of the Hidden Leaf. I lived here until a few years ago, when I left with Yoru sensei. Although we have two homes we periodically switch between, one West of the Hidden Leaf and one to the East, we still reside within the Land of Fire." During their conversation, Randy was escorted to the upper floor. Being the Hokage's son, Randy was asked if he wanted his own table. Declining, Randy walked over to Akemi's table. "Hey you guys." Randy stated firmly to everyone. "Is it too late to join?" "Not at all." Akemi said, maintaining her cheery attitude. "We were just getting to know each other before ordering. Please, sit." Randy slowly pulls the chair out and sits down. "Thanks for having me, I guess." Hanani touches Randy's hand. "We're happy that you showed up, Randy." Kaio leans back his chair. "So...what now?" "I recommend we eat before heading out tomorrow." Akemi suggested. "There's no telling when we're going to get a chance to have some decent food again." Akemi waited for a moment but only silence followed. "You didn't think I brought you all to eat here out of the kindness of my heart did you?"